powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Power Rangers Fanon, The #1 Power Rangers Fan Fiction site on Wikia. ---- Welcome to the Power Rangers Fanon wiki! Here you can create your own series, episodes, or rangers based on both Power Rangers and Super Sentai. We have over pages here so make sure to hop in and create your own but only if you're 13 or older. Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards is the featured series for January 2015. Two Brothers locked in a multi generational conflict. Once both valued Apprentices Of Zordon until one day something Drastic happened. During the battle with Rita Repulsa Zerak and Zeran's Sister had to sacrifice herself in order to stop one of Rita's biggest spells from destroying the planet. Zerak wished to go and help her but both Zeran and her sister knew there was no other way. Zordon would go to hold her brother Zerak back as she went to sacrifice herself. Stricken with grief, Zerak turned to the dark side and began blaming who he believed as the true Enemy. "Free Will." Zerak belived if there was no free will his sister would of never sacrificed herself. After a long battle with Rita Repulsa and Zerak, Zordon was able to seal Rita away while Zerak was sent into the depths of space never to be heard from again...or so we thought. A Millennia later, Zerak returned egar to resume his war against Free Will. Zerak and Zeran come from a race of long lived humans and with Zordon's help learned how to travel though time as this war contiued on. Now Darkness has come across this world as thanks to Zerak Rita and her minions have escaped their prison. Zordon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Alpha Five and his Apprentice Zeran who came looking for a Vacation but was brought back into this mess as they recruited Six Teenagers with Attitude. Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Luke and Trini. They would become the earths next defenders. The Power Rangers. Vote for next month's series. Power Rangers Astro Blast is the featured series for 2014. Power Rangers Astro Blast is a 2013 series created by 146Chris. It tells the story of Dan, Mason, Cole, Kayla, and Sam who are collage students in Millennium City who work part time at the ASRS (American Space Research and Study) that use the power of the space to transform and fight the Extractors, an alien army who has already taken over billions of planets. This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Here are the newest edits to our wiki.. If you want to create your own ranger, series, zord, megazord, weapon, or episode here is an easy way to get started. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article *' articles' since August 7, 2008. *' files' uploaded. *' active users' this month. If you need help you should speak to one of our who can help you in no time with setting up an account, creating a page, blog, or fourm, or getting onto chat. They can also help with banning people, fixing edits, deleting pages, or correcting anything. If you're brand new make some edits to your to tell them what you like and who you are. If you want to read the rules of the wiki check out our rules page. If you need to delete a page just post it the deletion page for an admin to remove. This wiki is a place for Fan Fiction and not for canon (meaning official) series/weapons/characters unless you are using them in your series. If you want to add stuff about real episodes, series, characters, zords, etc from Power Rangers then go to RangerWiki, the official Power Rangers wiki and add them there NOT here. Category:Content